La vida continua
by CarmenGMT
Summary: Así es como yo pienso que debería de seguir la 3ª Temporada de October Road. This is writes in spanish, becouse mi english is very bad
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Los personajes pertenece a la cadena de TV. ABC. Gracias por crearlos, son maravillosos.

Nota: Gracias también algunas de las personas que escriben aquí me han dado un montón de ideas sobre nombres y situaciones.

CAPÍTULO 1.

Mientras Janet se dirigía a casa, las palabras de Eddie seguían retumbando en su cabeza. Se marchó llorando de la habitación del hospital. En su interior sabía que esa podía ser la última vez que pudiera hablar con él y no podía soportarlo. Lo había perdido todo, ya no tenia nada por lo que seguir, qué era lo que iba a hacer ahora.

Había estado intentando poner su mejor cara durante la fiesta de compromiso de Hannah, sonriendo y hablando con Pizza Girl y con Aubrey, y tratando de alejarse lo más posible de Rooster, no podía mirarle sin volver a escuchar a Eddie echándola de la habitación.

Sentada en el sofá de su casa intentaba poner en orden sus ideas, pero no sabía por donde empezar. Qué iba a ocurrir ahora, cómo sería ya su vida sin él. Y él qué estaría sintiendo ahora mismo. Estaba segura de que nunca la perdonaría. Él nunca podría olvidar que ella se había acostado con Rooster, simplemente porque había creído que él lo había hecho con Rory, sin preguntarle y sin confiar lo suficiente en lo que había entre ellos. Cómo había podido en solo un momento tirar por la borda todo lo que había conseguido con Eddie. Las salidas a cenar juntos, los paseos cogidos de la mano, los dulces besos en el parque y por supuesto las noches de amor en su habitación, todo estaba finiquitado, simplemente por su maldita inseguridad. Cómo había sido tan idiota de hacer caso a las palabras de Rooster sobre Eddie y Rory, y cómo pudo no darse cuenta de que las palabras de Rory sobre lo triste que parecía Eddie, eran sólo una trampa y producto del rechazo que acababa de recibir. Y ahora ella estaba llorando y con el corazón roto y Eddie la odiaba tal vez como nunca lo había hecho antes con nadie, y ella no sabía como arreglar lo que había hecho, cómo iba a pedirle perdón si ni siquiera podía mirarle a la cara sin sentirse la persona más despreciable del mundo. Sin darse cuenta, rendida por el cansancio de no parar de llorar y de pensar, se durmió en el sofá. Durante toda la noche las pesadillas se apoderaron de ella, y fue incapaz de descansar realmente ni un solo minuto.

El sol comenzó a entrar por la ventana y despertó a Janet de su sueño. Había sido la peor de su vida y aún ni siquiera sabía como iba a continuar sin Eddie. Decidió que tenía que volver a hablar con él y intentar solucionar algo. No sabía ni lo que le iba a decir, ni como, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo.

Se ducho, y mientras el agua resbalaba por su cuerpo seguia viendo la imagen de Eddie en aquella cama de hospital, lleno de moratones y mirandola con aquella expresión de odio en sus ojos. Porque narices no había parado el coche a la puerta de Eddie cuando lo vio besandose con Rory y la había roto su hermosa cara , por lo menos ahora no se sentiría como una autentica basura. Había sido tan tonta de acabar con la única relación que había tenido en su vida, y además con el mejor hombre que podría encontrar. Era la cosa más absurda que nunca había hecho y ahora tenía que intentar algo para solucionarlo, pero por dónde empezar. Estaba segura de que Eddie no querría hablar con ella, y nunca la perdonaría. Después de vestirse, salió de su casa y se montó en su coche, arrancó y salió a la carretera sin saber exactamente que hacer, pero casi sin sentido se dio cuenta que estaba conduciendo hasta el hospital. Llegó unos minutos más tarde y se dirigió derecho a la habitación de Eddie. Abrió la puerta lentamente, y le vio tumbado en la cama, parecía dormido, lentamente se acercó para comprobar si lo estaba. Luego se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama, observó el cuerpo de Eddie lleno de moratones. Ahora lo sabia perfectamente, le amaba como no pensó que nunca podría amar a ningún hombre. Durante casi toda su vida había pensado que jamás encontraría a nadie al que poder entregar su amor, y ahora al verlo tan indefenso en la cama, se dio cuenta que él era el hombre que siempre había estado esperando, el único al que podría querer sin reservas, entregándole todo lo que ella tenía para dar. Lentamente empezó a susurrar "Perdoname, yo jamás hubiera querido hacerte daño,tu eres de las pocas cosas buenas que me han ocurrido en la vida, y por nada del mundo quería causarte este dolor, pero yo soy tan insegura en todo lo que se trata de nosotros dos, que cuando te vi besando a Rory creí que todo mi pequeño mundo se desmoronaba, y lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue intentar ahogar el dolor que sentía en alcohol, y la mayor equivocación de mi vida fue acostarme con Rooster".

"No sé si algún día podrás perdonarme, porque no creo que yo misma sea capaz de hacerlo, pero si en el fondo de tu corazón has sentido algo por mi, me gustaría que pudieras comprender porqué hice lo que hice. Solo quería venir aquí para decirte esto que no has escuchado, y para decirte también que he tomado una decisión, me voy a ir de Knights Ridge, me iré a Providence con mis abuelos. Tal vez estando lejos de aquí pueda encontrar la paz que ahora necesito, estoy segura de que esto parece una huida y seguro que lo es, pero no me encuentro con fuerzas para seguir aquí y saber que nunca más en mi vida podré volver a estar cerca de ti. Tal vez está sea la última vez que te vea, y me gustaría decirte algo que tenía que haberte dicho antes, pero que nunca tuve el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Lo que quiero que realmente sepas es que te amo con todo mi corazón y que hubiera sido la mujer más feliz del mundo, si hubiera podido pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, pero lo estropeé todo y ahora ya nunca volveré a sentir esto por nadie más, porque tú siempre serás la única persona en el mundo para mí."

Mientras acababa de decirle aquellas palabras se acercó lentamente a él y le dio un suave beso en su mejilla. Lo veía dormir tan plácidamente, que le dio miedo despertarlo, pero el siguió sin despertar y ella se sintió aliviada. Se acercó a la puerta para irse mientras se volvía para verle por última vez, luego salió de la habitación. Cuando ella ya estaba fuera, Eddie abrió los ojos y dejó escapar las lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos durante todo su monólogo. Quería salir corriendo detrás de ella y decirle que él también quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella, pero su orgullo y el dolor de su cuerpo pudieron más que su corazón y simplemente golpeó su almohada intentando no gritar de rabia.

Janet estaba en casa recogiendo sus cosas cuando Hannah llamó a la puerta. Janet abrió, y al ver las maletas en el suelo del salón Hannah se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

¿Te vas de viaje? - preguntó.

- Me voy a vivir a Providence con mis abuelos, tengo que hacerlo, ya no puedo seguir aquí. - Contestó Janet mientras una lágrima empezó a rodar por su mejilla.

- Janet, ¿ de que demonios estás hablando? - Hannah replicó con una expresión en su rostro entre confundida y enfadada. - ¿Les ha pasado algo a tus abuelos?.

- No se trata de ellos, se trata de mí. No puedo seguir viviendo aquí después de lo que he hecho, Hannah de verdad no puedo.

Hannah cada vez estaba más confundida, porqué Janet se iba, y en que momento lo había decidido.

- ¿Vas a explicarme que es lo que has hecho, y porque tienes que irte?

- ¿Quieres saber lo que hice?, pues he destrozado toda mi vida acabando con la mejor cosa que me había pasado, eso es lo que he hecho.

- Janet, de verdad no entiendo nada en absoluto.

- Hannah, me acosté con Rooster y se lo conté a Eddie, y el me ha echado de su habitación y de su vida, así de sencillo.

Hannah la miro con una expresión de dulzura y compasión, porque en ese momento al ver las lágrimas en sus ojos se dio cuenta que Janet estaba realmente enamorada de Eddie, y que el dolor de su corazón era tan enorme que no había nada en el mundo que pudiera mitigarlo.

Durante toda la noche, las dos amigas recordaron sus diez años de camaradería, sabían que iba a ser duro estar separadas, pero era lo mejor para Janet y Hannah la apoyaba, aún sabiendo que la echaría muchísimo de menos. Ya no tendrían esas largas conversaciones frente a una taza de café o de chocolate caliente, y no se reirían de las cosas más simples, pero muy muy divertidas. Esperaban que la separación no tuviera que ser muy larga, pero solo el tiempo cura todas las tristezas de la vida.

Por la mañana Hannah ayudo a Janet a colocar sus cosas en el coche. Janet la pidio que la mantuviera informada de todas las cosas que pasaban en Knights Ridge, las buenas y las malas. ,Ambas se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo. Hannah se quedó saludando mientras vio alejarse a Janet.

Aquella misma mañana Hannah se acercó al hospital para visitar a Eddie y saber lo que realmente estaba sintiendo.

- Estas echo un asco, chaval. - saludo a Eddie cuando entró en la habitación.

- Vaya, ¿qué haces aquí?. Si has venido a hablarme de Janet no te molestes, no quiero escuchar nada. - contestó Eddie con cara de pocos amigos.

- No vengo hablar de ella, sino de ti, ¿cómo te encuentras?, y no me refiero solo físicamente. - le dijo Hannah con una media sonrisa.

- Estoy bien, todo se cura, incluso las peores heridas.

- Eres muy mal actor, hace demasiados años que nos conocemos para que ahora pretendas engañarme. Se que no todas las heridas cierran, pero tu sabrás si prefieres dejar que las cosas buenas pasen por tu vida sin agarrarlas y no dejarlas marchar, aunque ahora es ya un poco tarde, porque ella ya se ha ido. - le dijo Hannah con cierta cara de melancolía. - Además no creo que tu seas el más indicado para poder juzgar a nadie, tampoco has sido un santo, y sabes lo que es estar perdido y agarrarte a lo primero que encuentras. Reflexiona sobre ello, y piensa las cosas.

- Si eso es todo lo que querías decirme puedes irte, no necesito saber nada más.

- Muy bien Eddie, como prefieras. Ya sabes donde estoy si algún día necesitas hablar. - se despidió Hannah mientras salia por la puerta.

Cuando Hannah se fue, Eddie empezó a recordar todos los buenos momentos que había pasado con Janet, el día que le dijo que si quería conocer al koala cantarín que vivía en su ático, la primera vez que fueron a cenar al escondite de Hugo, con aquellos primeros momentos de tensión que al final dieron paso a una agradable conversación, y la vuelta casa cuando la beso en la frente aunque lo que realmente deseaba era darle un gran beso y tenerla entre sus brazos toda la noche. Luego todo estuvo a punto de fastidiarse, cuando por su miedo al que dirían, no llevó a Janet a la barbacoa de Alison, y por fin llegó su primer beso, fue tan dulce y real, todo lo que había deseado durante todos los años que había estado con alguna chica, pero con ninguna había sentido lo que Janet le hacia sentir. Pero no podía alejar de su cabeza la idea de que ella se había acostado con Rooster. Era verdad que él había besado a Rory en el porche de su casa, pero antes de que la cosa fuera a más lo había parado, porque con quien realmente quería estar era con Janet. Lo que había logrado tener con ella era especial, no podía explicarlo, pero todo había cambiado en su vida. Y ahora estaba enfadado y dolorido y no solo físicamente, sentía como si le faltase el aíre para respirar. Cómo podía haberle hecho eso, no era posible que ella se hubiera acostado con otro hombre,aunque en el fondo de su corazón él sabía lo que era perder a alguien que has querido. Estaba frustrado, y no sabía como iba a continuar ahora su vida, pensó que nunca debía de haberse enamorado de ella.

El camino hasta Providence, se hizo eterno, no podía dejar de pensar en él, su imagen seguía en su mente y no podía apartarlo de su cabeza. Cuando llegó a la residencia de sus abuelos estaba agotada, necesitaba descansar. Sus abuelos estaban sentados en el porche y se alegraron al ver su coche, no esperaban su llegada, pero cuando vieron la expresión de su cara, comprendieron que algo no iba bien. Ella trato de explicarles lo que había pasado, pero las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, y se le hacía totalmente imposible hablar. Lo mejor que podían hacer dadas las circunstancias era dejarla que durmiera y se relajara. Su habitación tenía un sofá – cama que podría servir para que se quedara aquella noche, al día siguiente ya tendrían tiempo de conversar y de buscar un mejor alojamiento para ella.

A la mañana siguiente Janet se despertó un poco aturdida, durante unos segundos no supo exactamente donde estaba, pero su primer pensamiento fue Eddie y en ese instante se dio cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando. Tenía que explicar a sus abuelos porqué estaba alli, y porqué había decidido quedarse.

Su abuela había preparado el desayuno y la esperaban en la terraza. Janet se acercó y los besó a los dos. Se sentó en una silla y comenzó a beber su café. Parecía que nadie se atrevía a ser el primero en pronunciar una sola palabra. Por fin su abuelo tomó la iniciatiba.

- Janet, ayer nos dejaste muy preocupados. Tu abuela y yo necesitamos saber que es lo que pasa, cariño – dijo su abuelo.

- Lo sé, siento no haberos dicho que venia, pero necesitaba salir de Knights Ridge lo antes posible. Fue una decisión de última hora. - contestó Janet.

- Cariño, sabes que cuentas con nosotros para todo, y que cualquier cosa que te pase es como si nos pasara a nosotros. - dijo su abuela acariciandola la mejilla.

- Ya lo sé abuela, y os lo agradezco mucho, pero he hecho algo de la que no me siento en absoluto orgullosa, y creo que vosotros tampoco lo vais a estar. - contestó Janet con la tristeza reflejada en su mirada.

- Janet, estoy seguro que no será tan grave como tu piensas. Todo en esta vida tiene una solución, mas tarde o más temprano las cosas malas pasan y quedan las buenas. - dijo su abuelo sonriendola.

Janet explicó a sus abuelos todo lo que había pasado con Eddie, paso por paso, sin omitir ningún detalle, se sentia mal, y sabía que lo que les estaba contando les iba a decepcionar, pero era necesario hacerlo, al menos para conseguir un poco de tranquilidad.

Cuando acabó de contarles todo, sus abuelos se miraron y decidieron que era el momento de contarla una vieja historia.

- Janet, todos cometemos errores, pero si la persona a la que hemos dañado, nos ama de verdad, encontrará el camino hacia el perdón. Yo estoy seguro que Eddie te ama, aunque nunca te lo haya expresado con palabras. - comenzó diciendo su abuelo.

- Puede ser abuelo, pero la expresión de su cara cuando acabé de hablar con él no era precisamente la del amor, no sé si él será capaz nunca de encontrar ese camino hacia el perdón, a mi misma me cuesta no despreciarme por lo que hice. - contestó Janet.

Voy a contarte algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo cariño – dijo su abuela. - Cuando tu abuelo y yo nos hicimos novios era en año 1944. Los dos habíamos sido amigos durante años, como Eddie y tú. Poco a poco nos dimos cuenta que juntos estabamos muy bien, que la compañía de uno y el otro nos hacia felices. Comenzamos a salir como decis los jovenes de ahora, pero realmente no llegamos a expresar con palabras lo que sentiamos. Luego tu abuelo fue enviado a Francia a luchar en la II Guerra Mundial, yo me quedé aquí esperando su regreso, al principio recibía todas las semanas una carta suya, en ellas me contaba lo que hacian y los lugares que veian, pero nunca me decia que me amaba o que deseaba estar conmigo, yo me conformaba, pero era verdad que yo necesitaba saber si él sentia lo mismo por mi que yo, pero yo tampoco le puse en ninguna carta que lo extrañaba y que le amaba con locura. Poco a poco las cartas dejarón de llegar, hasta que ya no hubo más. Por entonces regresó del frente otro muchacho del pueblo que estaba con tu abuelo en Francia. Le pregunté que sabía sobre él, y me contó que lo había visto varias veces con una chica de allí, una chica francesa muy guapa. No sabes como me sentí en ese momento, quería morirme, me parecía imposible que lo que yo creía por su parte un sentimiento de amor no lo fuera, me enfadé mucho, me sentia dolida y engañada. Mis padres no estaban en casa y yo asalte litermente el bar de mi padre, necesitaba ahogar aquel sentimiento de perdida, y de dolor que me invadía. Cuando yo estaba en plena borracherá apareció en casa el hijo de un amigo de mi padre, le traia un recado. Ni siquiera recuerdo como pasaron las cosas, lo único que recuerdo es que unas horas después desperté en la cama con él. Imaginate como me sentí, el dolor que hacia unas horas había sentido, se había convertido en vergüenza. En el año 44 acostarte con un hombre que no era tu marido, y ni tan siquiera tu novio era un grave pecado. - contó Eddit a su nieta.

Janet estaba sorprendida por la historia que su abuela le estaba relatando, lo cierto es que jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Eddit continuó contando la historia.

- A la semana siguiente, tu abuelo regresó al pueblo, pero estaba herido y tubo que pasar varios días ingresado. Yo me acerqué al hospital a verlo, aún con un sentimiento de rencor hacia él por estar con otra mujer. Cuando entré en la habitación vi su enorme sonrisa que iluminaba todo, y que me hacía sentir tan feliz. No iba a reprocharle nada, pero tampoco iba a darle ninguna muestra de cariño, simplemente no podía. Después de contarme varias cosas sobre la guerra, empezó a hablarme de la chica de Francia, había pasado tiempo con ella, y le había hecho entender muchas cosas. Yo estaba a punto de saltar enfurecida, cuando lo que salió de su boca fue lo siguiente: '' Eddit, todo este tiempo que he estado lejos me he dado cuenta de que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, de que te amo como no lo hecho nunca. Quiero que nos casemos y que formemos una familia. Te quiero tanto". Aquellas palabras me dejaron fuera de juego, no podía creerlo, yo pensaba que me iba a confesar su amor por la chica de Francia y lo que estaba haciendo era confesar su amor por mí. En aquel momento me sentí aún más avergonzada por lo que había hecho. Sin darme apenas cuenta, empecé a llorar y decirle que no podía casarme con él porque había hecho algo terrible que nunca me perdonaría, y me fui corriendo. No volví por el hospital, quería estar tan lejos de él como pudiera, me sentía tan desgraciada, había perdido al hombre que amaba por no saber esperar una explicación. Semanas mas tarde, Jack, tu abuelo se presentó en mi casa, necesitaba hablar conmigo, necesitaba una explicación de mis palabras y de mi reacción. Como pude le conté todo a sabiendas de que aquello acabaría de matar lo que había entre nosotros, pero tenía que ser sincera con él, se lo devía. El silencio fue su única respuesta, y su mirada atravesandome. Hubiera preferido los insultos, los gritos, pero no hubo nada de eso, solamente el silencio. Luego se fue sin decir nada. Yo me quedé destrozada, sabía que aquello significaba el fin de todo. Durante semanas no quise salir a la calle, mis padres no entendian nada, me llevaron al médico pensando que estaba enferma. Al final decidieron enviarme durante el verano con mi abuela a Carolina del Sur. Cuando el verano estaba a punto de acabar una tarde, Jack se presentó alli, yo no podia creerlo, imaginé que venia a decirme todo lo que no me había dicho aquel día en mi casa. Lo único que me dijo fue: '' Te quiero, no me importa nada más, no puedo vivir sin tí, y sigo deseando que seas mi esposa''. Al verano siguiente nos casamos y hemos estado juntos durante casi 63 años, y estoy segura que nos iremos juntos de este mundo. El supo perdonar mi error y darme todo el amor que yo podia necesitar durante todos estos años. Para que veas, que si se ama de verdad, el perdón surgirá por sí solo. Yo estoy segura que contigo pasará lo mismo, llevará su tiempo, pero al final el verdadero amor saldrá a flote sobre todo lo malo. - Eddit acabó de contar la historia a Janet dandola un dulce beso en la mejilla.

- No lo sé abuela, no estoy segura de que el amor de Eddie sea tan fuerte como para perdonar esto, lo cierto es que no estoy segura de que ni siquiera en algún momento haya existido. - Janet respondio.

- Vamos Janet, hemos visto como Eddie te mira y te sonríe, estoy seguro de que él te ama, aunque nunca te lo haya dicho. Los gestos dicen siempre mucho más que las palabras. - respondió Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Después de desayunar y de haber escuchado la historia de amor de sus abuelos, decidió que

era el momento de continuar con su vida. Si había decidido salir de Knights Ridge, era para seguir

adelante y no para quedarse en casa llorando. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era buscar un lugar

donde vivir, la compañía de sus abuelos la encantaba, pero también era consciente de que tanto ellos

como ella necesitaban un espacio propio.

Se duchó, se vistió y salió a la calle. Compró un periódico y empezó a buscar en la sección

de alquileres. No necesitaba un lugar demasiado grande, pero si lo sufientemente acogedor para

poder estar agusto. Vió un par de sitios que la podian interesar y llamó. Concertó las citas

correspondientes para poder visitarlos por la tarde.

También tenía que buscar un empleo. Cuando le dijo a Sully lo que había ocurrido y que

tenía que irse, él le facilitó la dirección de un amigo que tenía una empresa de transportes en

Providence. No sabía si habría algún puesto de trabajo libre, pero si no se acercaba al lugar y

preguntaba, nunca lo sabría.

El dueño de la empresa era amigo de Sully desde hacia muchos años, y ensegida le consiguió

un puesto de trabajo a Janet. Se encargaria de organizar los envios de la empresa a las distintas

zonas del país, era un trabajo de bastante responsabilidad, pero por las referencias que Sully le habia

dado a Andrew Davis, el dueño de la empresa, Janet era la idonea para el puesto.

Después de su entrevista de trabajo, Janet salió algo más animada, almenos alguna cosa en

su vida estaba saliendo bien. Janet se fue a comer con sus abuelos que se alegraron de verla algo

más contenta que el día anterior. Sabían que aún tenía que recorrer un largo camino para volver a ser

la chica feliz que había sido antes, pero estaban seguros de que lo lograría, y también tenían la

esperanza de que Eddie recapacitaría y acabaría buscandola de nuevo. Por lo poco que habían visto

cuando él había ido a Providence con Janet para el musical "Bye, Bye Birdie", estaba más

enamorado de ella de lo que él mismo pensaba.

Mientras en el hospital de Knights Ridge, Eddie seguía acostado en su cama. Ahora ya

no era tanto las heridas físicas lo que dolia realmente, sino el sentimiento de perdida y de

angustia lo que le hacia sentirse mal. Recordaba las palabras de Janet del día anterior que

se mezclaban con las de la confesión sobre lo que había pasado con Rooster. Y si todo

había ocurrido por su culpa y no por la de Janet. En el fondo había sido bastante cobarde

por no decirle a Janet lo que realmente sentia por ella, y por no decirle que Rory había

vuelto. Qué esperaba que ella pensara, estaba claro que a él tampoco le hubiera gustado

saber que un ex novio de Janet estaba en la ciudad y ella no le decía nada y menos aún le

gustaria verlos besarse en el porche. La única diferencia con Janet es que él si habría ido

a romperle la cara de un puñetazo. Y encima lo que la dijo en el hospital, tendría suerte si

alguna vez Janet volvia a dirigirle la palabra después de aquello, es cierto, quería verla

sufrir tanto como él estaba sufriendo, pero Janet no se merecia aquellas palabras. Se dió

cuenta de que había sido totalmente injusto, y si Janet se enteraba de lo de Hannah,

tendría el mismo derecho a reprocharle su comportamiento, porque en el fondo él había

hecho exactamente lo mismo. Que iba a hacer ahora, si Janet no regresaba con él volvería

a ser el Eddie de antes, se preguntó. La respuesta la sabía de ante mano, nunca podría

volver a tener relaciones de una noche con una mujer, Janet lo había cambiado todo. Lo

feliz que se sentía simplemente sentado en el sofá con Janet viendo una película, o el

pasear con ella por el lago cogidos de la mano, nunca lo podría tener con nadie más. Pero

vencer su orgullo herido y llamarla también era complicado, y si ella no quería hablar con

él, talvez ahora ella prefiriera no verlo y con el tiempo pasar página. Todo esto era

demasiado complicado, no podía pensarlo ahora, además tenía que decidir que iba hacer

con Matt Lauchs, y tenía que averiguar si Ray estaba detrás de la paliza, estaba seguro de

que sí, pero como probarlo. Además tenía que hablar con Nick sobre lo de Hannah antes

de que él se enterase por otra persona. Su vida en pocos meses había cambiado

demasiado.

Por la tarde Janet, visitó los apartamentos que había visto en el periodico. De los dos el primero le gustó más. Era bastante espacioso y tenía una buena vista del parque y del

lago. Parecia un sitio acogedor, además el administrador le recordó bastante a Eddie,

aunque era un hombre de unos 50 años, la expresión de sus ojos, su sonrisa y su

complexión le hicieron imaginar como seria Eddie dentro de unos 20 años

aproximadamente. Lo cierto es que se sintió agusto cuando entró en el apartamento.

Había que redecorar algunas cosas, pero estaba segura de que sería un sitio agradable

para vivir. Janet sólo había traido unas pocas cosas, y esperaba que lo que la faltaba se lo

enviara Hannah. No tenia intención de vender su casa en Knights Ridge porque estaba

segura de que volveria alli, había sido la casa de los abuelos de su madre y cuando los

padres de Janet murieron había pasado a ser de su propiedad. Adoraba aquella casa, había

sido tan feliz de niña en ella, sintiendose querida y protegida por sus padres, cuando sus

padres murieron estuvo viviendo con sus abuelos maternos hasta que también ellos

fallecieron, estaba llena de recuerdos para ella y realmente se sentia segura alli. Pero

ahora necesitaba estar lejos de todo por una temporada, probablemente cuando volviera a

casa, haría alguna renovación en la pintura y en el mobiliario, pero deseaba envejecer en

aquella casa, aunque fuera sola.

Después de un par de semanas imaginó que Eddie ya habría vuelto al trabajo, asique

decidió llamar a Phil y preguntarle por él. No sabía exactamente lo que Eddie había contado a sus

amigos, pero esperaba que Phil aún la hablase y le contara como estaba Eddie.

Janet esperó nerviosa un par de tonos de llamada, casi estubo a punto de colgar, pero

enseguida reconoció la voz de Phil.

- ¿Si, quien es? - preguntó Phil.

- Hola Phil, soy Janet. - Respondió temblandole la voz.

- Dios mio Janet, que sorpresa, me alegra escucharte. Eddie no está ahora mismo, pero

puedo decile que te llame en cuanto llegue. - Dijo Phil con su alegre voz.

- No Phil, no lo hagas, no quiero hablar con Eddie. Solo queria preguntarte que tal está.

Phil tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, estaba seguro de que algo había pasado entre Eddie y ella, pero Eddie nunca había dicho nada, solo que ella se había ido a Providence

con sus abuelos, pero nada más.

- Está bastante mejor, las heridas de la paliza que recibió se han curado bien, la fractura de

las costillas aún le duele un poco, pero ya puede ir a "Ventanas mejores amigos" y ayudar

a Nick con el papeleo, pero moralmente no le veo muy bien, ya sabes que no suele contar

mucho sobre como se siente, pero no parece muy contento. ¿Y tú cómo estás?, ¿Tus abuelos están bien?, Eddie nos dijo que te habías ido a Providence con ellos.

- Estoy bien y mis abuelos también, gracias por preguntar, saluda a Pizza Girl y dila que pronto la llamaré, por favor cuida mucho de Eddie, ahora necesita a sus amigos más que nunca, y tú también cuidate, os hecho de menos. - Janet contestó a punto de llorar.

- De acuerdo Janet, cuidaremos de él, y tú también cuidate. - Respondio Phil.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, Phil estaba seguro que algo había pasado entre Janet y Eddie. Imaginó que tenía que ver con él beso que Eddie le había dado en el porche a Rory y que él había visto desde el sofá. Phill pensó que si que le iba a contar a Eddie sobre la llamada de Janet, talvez eso conseguiría animarle y le haría mejorar su humor.

Las lágrimas de Janet volvieron a caer por su rostro después de colgar. Como hechaba de menos a Eddie y Khights Ridge, lo feliz que había sido los últimos meses y lo desdichada que era ahora. Pero sacando fuerzas del interior de su corazón decidió que tenía que continuar, talvez la vida le tenía destinada alguna otra cosa, o talvez en algún punto del camino volvería a estar con Eddie, aunque de eso realmente no tenía muchas esperanzas.

Cuando Eddie volvió a casa Phil estaba sentado en el sofá.

- Hola Eddie, ¿qué tal el día? - preguntó Phil.

- Bien, como siempre.

- Janet ha llamado preguntando como estabas.

- ¿Y?

- Vamos Eddie, ¿que narices ha pasado entre vosotros? Estabaias tan bien. Tiene algo que ver con el beso que le diste a Rory en el porche, ¿no?

- ¿Nos viste?

- Creo que os vió alguien más que yo, ¿cierto?

- Si, Janet también nos vió, pero el problema no es ese.

- ¿Y cual es el problema?

- Ella se acostó con Rooster y yo no puedo perdonarla, ¿contento?

- ¿Que Janet hizo, qué?

- Lo que oiste, ella me lo dijo al día siguiente en el hospital, y yo la eché de la habitación. Fin de la historia, ahora ya lo sabes todo.

- Vaya, nunca imaginé.... Pero ella te quiere, ¿cómo...?

- No sé Phil, me dijo que pensaba que yo estaba acabando lo nuestro cuando me vio besando a Rory, que llamó a Rooster para que le llevara alcohol y que se emborachó y paso. Phil no puedo perdonarla, por más que lo deseo no puedo, y me siento culpable, porque creo que yo fui el que empezó todo esto, pero no soy capaz de verla sin imaginarmela con él.

- ¿Tú la quieres? Dime la verdad, Eddie.

- Sí, más que a nada en este mundo, pero la odio con la misma intensidad, y ese es el problema.

- Pues amigo, creo que tienes un grave problema.

- Lo sé, y no sé como solucinarlo. Talvez con el tiempo y la distancia sea capaz de hacerlo. No les digas nada de esto a los chicos. Prefiero que piensen que ella se ha ido por sus abuelos, talvez dentro de algún tiempo pueda contarselo, pero ahora no.

- Esta bien amigo, no les dire nada. Lo siento Eddie.

- Esta bien Phil, todo va a estar bien.

Los meses transcurrieron lentamente. Janet seguía en Providence y Eddie en "Ventanas mejores amigos". No hubo ningún contacto entre ellos durante los seis meses siguientes. Janet seguía pensando en Eddie casi todo el tiempo, pero nunca se atrevió a volver a llamar a su casa. Hablaba bastante a menudo con Hannah y con Pizza Girl, y ellas le contaban sobre Khights Ridge y sobre Eddie y el resto de la banda. Sabia que Eddie, habia estado saliendo con un par de chicas, pero la cosa no había durado mas que unas pocas semanas. Ella ni siquiera se había fijado en ningún otro hombre durante ese tiempo. Eddie seguia pensando en ella casi a diario y buscaba en otras chicas lo que tenía con Janet, pero en ninguna lo encontró.

La semana anterior a la boda de Hannah había llegado. Janet tenia que volver a Khights Ridge para ayudarla con los preparativos. Tenia tres semanas de vacaciones, después de la boda se quedaría con Sam mientras la luna de miel de Hannah y Ray. Mientras hacía la maleta estaba nerviosa, sabía que en algún momento volvería a cruzarse con Eddie y la idea la daba escalofrios pero a la vez la hacía sentir feliz. No sabía como iba a reaccionar, y él que haría.

Janet abrió la puerta de su casa en Khights Ridge, Hannah la había limpiado dos días antes para que todo estuviera perfecto, queria que Janet estuviera agusto. Era bueno volver a estar en casa, pensó Janet cuando se sentó en el sofá, pero no se sintió tan agusto cuando entró en su habitación, recordó la noche con Rooster y decidió que tenia que remodelar aquella estancia. Aprobecharia durante estas semanas a cambiar los muebles y a pintarla, necesitaba empezar de cero.

Dos noche antes de la boda todas las chicas tenía una reunión en Sully para la organización de los últimos detalles. Estarían Hannah, Janet, Pizza Girl, Alison y Aubrey que desde hacía varios meses estaba saliendo con Ronnie. Janet eligió un vestido azul cosmopolitan que había comprado hacia un para de semanas, los vestido nunca habían sido su atuendo preferido, pero aquel desde que lo vio en el escaparate le había parecido maravilloso, se lo probó y cuando se miró al espejo se sintio sexy con él, algo que casi nunca pasaba. Llevaba unos zapatos de tacón a juego. Hacia unos días que había ido a la peluquería para arreglar su cabello, le habian dado un tono de pelo un poco mas claro que el suyo y sus rizos tenían hoy más volumen, decidió dejarlo suelto calledole por el cuello y algún mechón por la cara. Realmente hoy se sentia bien.

Las chicas estaban sentadas en una mesa en Sully alrededor de las 8. Todas estaban encantadas de ver de nuevo a Janet y todas admiraron lo guapa que estaba esa noche. Charlaban animadamente sobre los preparativos de la boda, de los vestidos que iban a llevar y de como sería la decoración cuando la puerta de Sully se abrió. Por ella entraron Nick, Ikey, Ronnie, Owen y por supuesto Eddie. Ellos se sentaron en una mesa, a no mucha distancia de las chicas, durante algunos minutos las vieron reir y disfrutar. Eddie tenia justo de frente a Janet y realmente se alegró de verla, aunque enseguida se sintió triste por todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Si era sincero con él mismo, sintió como su corazón saltaba de alegria por verla. Notó como su color de pelo era algo más claro y sus bonitos ojos azules parecían sonreir, aunque no lo hacían con el mismo brillo que la última noche que pasaron juntos en casa de Janet, antes de que todo se hubiera roto entre ellos.

Janet se acercó a la barra para pedir la bebida, entonces Eddie se dio cuenta de lo sexy que estaba aquella noche con aquel vestido. Deseaba acercarse a ella, besarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero sabía que no iba hacerlo, aún no era capaz de perdonar, y eso le hacía sentirse mal. Janet mientras caminaba, lo vio de reojo, sabía que la estaba mirando y sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban, además los tacones tampoco ayudaban mucho, pero respiró y caminó con paso firme, con un ligero contoneo de cadera que ni ella misma apreció que estaba haciendo, pero Eddie si lo noto, y sintió como toda la sangre de su cuerpo herbia de deseo por ella, dios le pareció que la temperatura comenzaba a subir de modo alarmante, y sintió que la cosa empezaba a ponerse dificil, si en aquel momento hubiera tenido que levantarse del taburete todo el mundo habría notado que estaba teníendo muchas dificultades en mantener su miembro viril en estado de relajación. Aquella mujer le ponia más caliente que ninguna otra con las que había estado, perecia inocente y delicada, pero sabía lo mucho que disfrutaban del sexo cuando los dos estaban juntos. Durante todo el tiempo que Janet permaneció en la barra, él no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima, y ella lo notaba. Podía recordar como se sentía cuando él la miraba mientras ella hacía la comida o acaba de de secarse el pelo tras una baño. Le hacia sentirse vulnerable y timida, pero a la vez fuerte y consciente de lo capaz que era de despertar el deseo de un hombre como Eddie.

Cuando Janet volvió a la mesa, Nick, Owen y Ronnie estaban allí hablando con ellas. Todos saludaron a Janet con un abrazo, lo cierto es que a todos les parecía una gran chica, y habían sido conscientes del cambio que había obrado en Eddie durante el tiempo que habían estado juntos. Durante unos minitus ellos se quedaron alli hablando con ellas. Pero como era una noche de chicas decidieron volver a la mesa.

- Has visto que Eddie no te quitado ojo desde que ha entrado – Dijo Pizza Girl cuando los chicos se fueron con un tono de picardía.

- No se, puede ser. Solo le he mirado un poco de reojo, pero sigue estando tan sexy como siempre, cierto? - Contestó Janet.

- Si, eso es cierto Eddie es muy muy sexy – Dijo Aubrey con tono muy caliente.

- ¡¡¡Aubrey!!!! - Dijeron todas a la vez.

- Vamos chicas, que hallamos elegido menú no significa que no podamos mirar el resto de platos – Contestó de nuevo Aubrey.

Ella tenía razón y todas rieron por la apreciación.

Las dos horas siguientes las chicas planificaron cada mínimo detalle de la boda que tendría lugar el sábado por la tarde. Cerca de las 11 de la noche las chicas pensaron que ya era hora de volver a casa. Antes de marcharse Janet dijo que iba un momento a la oficina de Sully para despedirse de él.

- Hola Sully. - Dijo Janet cuando abrió la puerta de la oficina.

- Hola Janet, estás preciosa esta noche, ahora entiendo porque algún hombre de este bar no te ha quitado la vista de encima.

- Bueno, no pretendia eso cuando me puse este vestido, pero ya me he dado cuenta que produce ese efecto – Contestó Janet timidamente.

- Espero que mañana vengas por aqui a contarme como te va todo, hoy no hemos tenído tiempo de hablar, y estoy deseando saberlo todo.

- Lo haré, ahora solo venia a despedirme. Gracias por todo Sully, me has ayudado mucho.

- No te preocupes, sabes que eres como una hija para mi y siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte.

Los dos se abrazaron. Luego Janet salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Caminaba por el pasillo con la cabeza baja sin darse cuenta que Eddie venía de frente. Cuando estaba a punto de tropezar con él sintió el olor de su colonia, y sintió como todo su cuerpo se extremecia. Entonces levantó la cabeza y se encontro con sus bonitos ojos marrones.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron ambos sintireron un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo. Habían pasado siete meses desde la última vez que se vieron. Eddie estaba igual, solo se le notaba una pequeña cicactiz en la ceja recuerdo de la paliza de Matt Launchs. Durante segundos se miraron aunque a los dos les pareció que habían sido horas. Ninguno se atrevia a hablar, al final Janet decidió decir algo.

- Hola Eddie, ¿Cómo estas?

- Hola Janet, bien y ¿tú?

- Bien. Me alegró de haberte visto. Es un poco tarde y tengo que irme.

Janet comenzó a caminar, durante un segundo rozó el cuerpo de Eddie al moverse, sus piernas temblaban y estaba segura de que se iba a caer de bruces. Como estrañaba el tacto con su cuerpo, su olor a colonia, en definitiva como estrañaba todo lo que tenía que ver con él.

Eddie también sintió ese leve roce, deseaba besarla más que nada en el mundo, sentir en su boca la de ella, recorrer su suave piel con sus manos, tenerla entre sus brazos y hacerle el amor durante toda la noche, y por primera vez en todos esos meses no se la imagino con Rooster, sino con él, talvez el volver a verla había obrado la magia de que el odio y el rencor hubieran desaparecido.

- Espera Janet – Le dijo mientras ella ya estaba caminando.

Janet se giró un poco sorprendida, no esperaba que él quisiera seguir hablando con ella.

- ¿Que quieres Eddie?, vas a volver a decirme que busque un sitio para pudrirme – contestó.

Aquellas palabras salieron de su boca casi sin darse cuenta, no quería comenzar una pelea con él, pero su instinto de supervivencia actuó en ese momento.

- No, no quería decirte eso. La verdad es que siento realmente lo que te dije aquel día, estaba furioso y las palabras surgieron sin pensarlas demasiado.

Janet pareció tranquilizarse un poco, no esperaba una disculpa por su parte, pero se alegró de haberla escuchado.

- Entonces, ¿qué quieres de mi Eddie? - preguntó con toda la dulzura de su voz.

- Me gustaría que pudieramos hablar, no sé talvez podríamos tomar una copa después de la boda de Hannah, si te apetece – Dijo él con un gesto tierno y sincero.

- Talvez, estaria bien, después de la boda de Hannah sería un buen momento - Janet contestó casi balbuceando. Sentia que su carazón iba a saltar del pecho. ¿Él queria tomar una copa con ella? Intentó no parecer muy ansiosa, pero estaba feliz de que al menos él quisiera hablar con ella.

- De acuerdo, pues nos vemos después de la boda – Contestó Eddie esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Aquella noche Janet no fue casi capaz de dormir, se sentia como una niña pequeña esperando su fiesta de cumpleaños. Eddie quería hablar con ella y tomar una copa, vaya no se lo podía creer. Pero las dudas comenzaron a asaltarla, y si él no queria hablar con ella para nada bueno, sino para todo lo contrario, aunque bueno se había disculpado por lo del hospital, pero a lo mejor era solo una treta, pero no, Eddie no era así, era franco con todo el mundo y era sincero, aunque a lo mejor había cambiado. Se estaba volviendo loca de pensar. Al final decidió que lo mejor era esperar, solo quedaba un día para la boda.

El día de la boda de Hannah había llegado. Las chicas se reunieron en el salón de belleza para la peluquería y el maquillaje. Todas estaban muy emocionadas, Janet era la dama de honor de Hannah, estaba feliz por su amiga, pero seguia teniendo cierto recelo a que Hannah se estuviera equivocando con respecto a Ray. Siempre habia sido bueno con ella, pero a Janet siempre le habia parecido un cretino, además estaba todas las cosas que le había hecho a Eddie, y Janet nunca descartó la idea de que estubiera detrás de la paliza de Eddie, aunque eso nunca se lo dijo a Hannah.

Al final la boda nunca se celebró. Hannah en el último momento salió huyendo, no podia casarse sin que la gente supiera el secreto que llevaba guardando desde hace 10 años. Ray preguntó una y otra vez a Janet que había pasado, pero ella no podía contestarle, ni siquiera ella estaba segura de lo que Hannah acababa de hacer.

Hannah fue a refugiarse a la casa de Janet, esperaba que nadie la molestase alli, mientras decidia que era lo que iba hacer. Mientras Janet bajo al salón principal y anunció a los inviatados que la boda no iba a celebrarse. Nick se acercó a preguntarle, pero ella no supo que contestar. Estaba sorprendida por lo que Hannah acababa de hacer, pero en el fondo sintió alivio al ver que su amiga no se casaba con Ray, siempre pensó que él no la haría feliz.

Janet fue a su casa para ver como estaba Hannah, y para que le explicase cual era el secreto por el que había anulado la boda. Hannah sabía que cuando Janet supiera la verdad no iba a estar muy contenta con ella. Despues de una hora de charla, al fin Hannah decidió contarle a Janet el secreto que había callado durante diez años. La dijo que Sam podía ser hijo de Nick o de Eddie, ella no estaba segura ya que a las dos semanas de que Nick se fuera, se había acostado con Eddie cuando los dos estaban muy borrachos. Janet se quedó sorprendida, no esperaba una noticia así. Que Eddie se hubiera acostado con la novia de su mejor amigo le parecia increible. Hannah trató de explicarle como estaban los dos en aquel momento, ella estaba destrozada porque sabia que Nick no iba a volver, y Eddie estaba dolido con Rory por haberle dejado por otro, ninguno de los dos estaba en su mejor momento. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada su madre la obligó a callar e inventaron la historia de que Gavin Godard era el padre de Sam. En un primer momento Janet se sintió dolida con Hannah por no haber confiado en ella, pero poco a poco comprendió como debió de sentirse en ese momento y porque hizo lo que hizo. Lo que le dolió bastante fue saber lo que había pasado con Eddie, estaba claro que la reacción de él cuando Janet le contó lo que habia pasado con Rooster no había sido lógica, ya que él mejor que nadie debería comprender lo que uno puede hacer cuando se siente perdido.

Cuando las chicas terminaron de hablar Hannah dijo que quería acostarse, Janet decidió quedarse un rato más viendo una película. Despues de una media hora alguien llamo al timbre. Cuando abrió la puerta vio a Eddie delante de ella. Con todo el jaleo de la boda y de la huida de Hannah se había olvidado que él le había pedido que tomaran una copa despues de la boda.

- Hola – dijo Eddie con una sonrisa en su cara. - Espero no molestar.

- Hola, no no molestas. Lo siento, olvide que habíamos hablado de tomar una copa despues de la boda, con todo este lio, ni me he acordado.

- No pasa nada, Janet. Ya imagino que no ha sido un buen día. Nick me contó. Pasaba por aqui y vine a preguntar que tal estaba Hannah.

En ese momento Janet comenzó a sentir celos, sólo había pasado a preguntar por Hannah, no le importaba que no fueron a tomar una copa juntos.

- Esta bien, gracias por preguntar – Contestó ella con tono sarcastico, mientras hacia ademán de cerrar la puerta.

- Janet, ¿pasa algo? - Pregunto Eddie con cara de sorprendido, mientras intentaba sujetar la puerta que estaba a punto de golpearle en la cara.

- No, que va a pasar, ya veo que te preocupas mucho por Hannah, siempre te has preocupado mucho por ella, ¿verdad?

- Janet, no se de que estás hablando, si me preocupo por Hannah, hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho.

- Ya, seguro que te preocupaste también mucho hace diez años cuando Nick se fue, por eso te acostaste con ella.

- Maldita sea Janet, eso fue hace mucho, ¿Hannah te lo contó?

- Si, me lo ha contado esta tarde, porque ni mi mejor amiga, ni mi novio tuvieron el valor suficiente de decirmelo antes. Perdona, ¡ex-novio!.

- Si, ex-novio, porque tu te acostaste con otro, lo recuerdas.

- Si, recuerdo que me acosté con otro, mientras tu besabas a tu ex-novia en el porche de tu casa, te acuerdas tu de eso.

- Si, pero no creo que fuera motivo suficiente para correr a los brazos de Rooster. - El tono de voz de Eddie cada vez era más bajo, y eso significaba que estaba empezando a estar muy enfadado.

- Yo no corrí a sus brazos, solo me emboraché y pasó, no es esa tu escusa de porque te acostaste con Hannah.

- Si, estaba borracho cuando me acosté con ella, pero......

- ¿Que, que? Estoy esperando.

En ese momento Eddie se dio cuenta como debió de sentirse Janet, para hacer lo que había hecho, él se había sentido igual diez años atras y había hecho exactamente lo mismo.

- Basta, Janet. No quiero seguir discutiendo contigo, ya no – Respiró hondo antes de decir lo que dijo a continuación. - Sabes, no me importa lo que pasó hace diez años, ni lo que pasó hace siete meses. Solo hay una cosa que me importa y es que "Te quiero", y no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida sin tí.

Janet lo miró como si hubiera visto un fantasma delante de ella. Acababa de decirle que la queria.

- ¿Que acabas de decir?

- Que te quiero, y que no quiero volver a estar sin tí. - mientras acababa de decir la última frase, se acercó a Janet la cogió entre sus brazos y la besó.

Fue un besó hambriento, como si ambos desearan deborarse el uno al otro, sin darse cuenta fueron entrando en la casa, Eddie cerró la puerta sin despegarse de sus labios. Las manos de Eddie comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Janet. Empezó a desabrochar los botones de su blusa. Janet empezó a quitarle la camisa. La blusa de Janet cayo al suelo, Eddie besaba su cuello, y luego fue bajando a sus senos, la deseaba como nunca había deseado a otra mujer antes. Eddie se separo un segundo para quitarse la camiseta y Janet se recostó en el sofá. Los dos sabían lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Eddie se tumbo sobre Janet mientras seguia recorriendo con su boca todo su cuerpo, Janet desabrocho la hebilla del pantalón de Eddie y siguió con los botones, pronto Eddie se deshizo de sus pantalones. Luego mientras sus manos recorrian el cuerpo Janet llegó a las bragas de ella, se las quito y luego el se quitó los boxer. Ambós notaron como el calor de sus cuerpos había amuntado. Janet necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella, le susurró al oido que la hiciera suya, y Eddie no lo pensó dos veces. Vio como ella abria lentamente sus piernas para él. Acercó lentamente su miembro a la entrada de su sexo, la penetró despacio, como quien teme romper algo valioso. Janet lanzo un grito de placer, y Eddie comenzó a moverse más deprisa, ambos gemian en cada entrada. Sus cuerpos sudaban y las uñas de Janet se clavaron en su espalda mientras el acariciaba sus senos, ambos estaban cerca del climax. Janet sentia que estaba a punto y susurro al oido de Eddie "yo tambien te quiero", en ese momento Eddie se deshizo dentro de ella.

Los dos estaban cansados. Eddie seguia recostado sobre Janet y ambos intentaban recupear el aliento. Cuando se miraron, los dos comenzaron a reir, se habían comportado como dos adolescentes calientes en una noche de sexo. Eddie se sentó en el sofa mientras se ponia sus boxer y Janet buscó su blusa. Estaban felices, pero a la vez desconcertados. Ahora que iba a pasar entre ellos.

- ¿Y ahora que? - preguntó Janet sin tener claro cual iba a ser la repuesta de Eddie.

- No lo se. Creo que está claro lo que los dos sentimos. Imagino que debemos continuar donde lo dejamos, ¿no? - contestó Eddie.

- Si, pero tenemos que comprometernos a ser sinceros el uno con el otro, porque no creo que ninguno de los dos podría soportar volver a hacer daño al otro, ¿no crees?

- Tienes razón – dijo Eddie mientras se acercaba a Janet para darle un beso.

Esta vez el beso fue dulce, sin prisa, jugando despacio con sus labios. Esta vez hicieron el amor despacio, sintiendo cada centimetro de su piel y de su cuerpo. Al final se quedaron dormidos en el sofá.

Cuando Eddie se despertó noto el olor a café que venía de la cocina. Se vistió y se acercó. Janet estaba mirando por la ventana, el sol iluminaba su pelo rubio y rizado. Aún llevaba la blusa de la noche anterior. Eddie supo en ese instante que queria despertarse el resto de mañanas de su vida con ella. Se acercó por detras, la agarro de la cintura y beso su cuello. Janet dejó escapar un suspiro cuando sientió sus labios en la piel.

- Buenos días – saludó mientras se giraba. - ¿ Quieres café?

- Si, con un trocito de Janet Meadows – contestó mientras volvia a besarla.

- !Eddie¡ Hannah bajará en cualquier momento.

- Valé, sere un buen chico y me comportaré. Pero quiero volver a hacerte el amor.

Janet notó como se sonrojaba, mientras Eddie seguia besando su cuello y su hombro.

- Tienes que irte, sino no seré capaz de resistirme, ¿vale?.

- Ok, ok, Ya me voy. Luego te llamo.

Eddie se fue, dandole un último beso. Janet se quedó en la cocina, tomando su café. Todo había pasado tan deprisa que no había pensado en que ahora ella tenía que volver a Providence. Su abuela había estado bastante delicada los últimos meses y quería estar con ella y con su abuelo, además tenía un trabajo y no podía dejar en la estacada a Andrew. Tenía que hablar con Eddie y explicarle.

Hannah bajo a desayunar y encontró a Janet sumida en sus pensamientos. Vio que tenía un brillo especial que hacia mucho tiempo que no había visto. Había creido oir la voz de Eddie y estaba segura de que él había estado alli con Janet.

- Buenos días,¿ has pasado una buena noche? - Preguntó Hannah sonriendo a Janet.

- Oh, hola Hannah no te escuché entrar. Si ha sido bastante buena.

- Eddie ha estado aquí ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Janet sorprendida.

- Janet, hacía meses que no había ese brillo en tu mirada y tu sonrisa no era tan amplia. ¿Que pasó?

Janet relató a Hannah, lo que había pasado, pero también le planteó sobre sus dudas sobre como se tomaría Eddie su vuelta a Providence. Hannah la aconsejó que hablara lo antes posible con él y que intentara hacerle entender el porque se tenía irse. Además le dijo que la distancia a Providence no era tanta y que seguro que en pocos meses podía estar de vuelta en Khights Ridge.

Janet se sintió más animada despues de hablar con Hannah. Ahora era Hannah la que se sintió indecisa en como iba plantear el tema de la paternidad a Nick y a Eddie. Al final ambas decidieron que lo mejor era ir a "Ventanas mejores amigos" y decir la verdad.

Hannah llamó a su casa y habló con sus padres y con Sam para tranquilizarlos. Les aseguró que todo iba a estar bien y que esa misma tarde iba a volver a casa, pero que no le dijeran nada a Ray de momento.

Hannah le pidió a Janet que la acompañara a hablar con los chicos. En un principio Janet no estaba muy segura, aunque parecía que todo volvia a estar bien con Eddie, no quería crear algún malestar en él, pero Hannah la convenció de que sin su apoyo no sería capaz de hacerlo, al final cedió.

Las dos amigas entraron en "Ventanas mejores amigos". Eddie y Nick estaban sentados cada uno en sus sillas. Eddie sonrió al ver a Janet y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Adoraba su sonrisa, le hacía sentir tan bien, como si nada malo pudiera pasarle cuando ella le sonreia, se sentía vivo y dispuesto a todo en la vida cuando ella le miraba. Nick se sorprendió al ver a Hannah, pero se sintió feliz porque ella había decidido suspender la boda.

- Hola, ¿que tal estás? - Preguntó Nick a Hannah.

- Bien, estoy tranquila.

Eddie se acercó a Janet, estubo a punto de besarla, pero pensó que era mejor esperar a que estuvieran solos. Janet lo entendió y solamente rozó su mano.

- Chicos, tengo que hablar con vosotros – comenzó diciendo Hannah.- Os voy a decir porqué suspendí ayer la boda. Hay una cosa que es necesaria que sepais.

Nick y Eddie se miraron un poco sorprendidos, no tenian ni idea de lo que Hannah les iba a decir. Eddie miró a Janet intentando averiguar que era, pero ella no hizo ningún gesto, solo miró a Hannah.

- Hay un secreto que llevo guardando desde hace diez años, y es necesario que ahora se sepa para que todos podamos continuar con nuestras vidas, por un camino o por otro.

Los chicos cada vez estaban más sorprendidos.

- Uno de vosotros es el padre de Sam, - dijo Hannah sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick miró a Eddie con cara entre sorpresa y enfado. Cómo podía ser que Eddie tuviera

la más mínima posibilidad de ser el padre de Sam. Eddie intentó explicar a Nick, pero este no le

escuchó y lo que hizo fue darle un puñetazo antes de que Eddie pudiera ni darse cuenta. Luego

Nick salió de la tienda mientras Hannah se iba detrás de él para intentar explicarle como había

sucedido todo.

Janet se quedó con Eddie y fue a buscar el botiquín de la tienda para parar la

hemorragia nasal que le había provocado el golpe. Eddie se sentó en la silla al lado de su mesa,

mientras Janet untaba algo de alcohol en un trozo de algodón para dárselo a Eddie. Eddie no se

atrevía a mirar a Janet, aunque ella ya sabía lo que había pasado con Hannah, nunca se imaginó que

Sam podría ser hijo de Eddie, siempre había estado convencida de que su padre era Nick.

- ¿Te duele? - Preguntó Janet.

- ¿Cual de las dos cosas, el golpe o el daño moral que le acabo de proporcionar a

Nick?

- Las dos cosas.

- Duele bastante más el daño a Nick.

- Te perdonará, lleváis siendo amigos desde que erais unos críos. Al final él

comprenderá.

- Tengo miedo Janet.

- ¿De qué, Eddie?

- Ahora mismo de todo. De que Nick no lo entienda, de que Sam de verdad pueda ser

mi hijo, y de que eso vuelva a separarnos a ti y a mi.

- Voy a decirte lo que yo pienso y siento. Creo que Nick te perdonará, estoy segura.

Creo que sería maravilloso si Sam fuera tu hijo, porque tú serías un padre excelente

y Sam es el mejor hijo que nadie podría desear. Y por último te puedo decir que por

mi parte no va a haber ningún problema si se demuestra que Sam es tu hijo. Yo

adoro a ese niño y a ti te quiero.

Eddie se levantó de su silla y se acercó a Janet, tomo su cara con sus manos y la besó.

En ese instante comprendió que ella era la mujer de su vida y que deseaba envejecer con ella. Había

visto a los abuelos de Janet cuando fue con ella a Providence y sabía que esa misma relación era la

que él quería, tal vez por eso le había costado tanto perdonar a Janet después de lo de Rooster, había

sentido que cuando Janet se lo contó en el hospital, acababa de destruir ese ideal que el se había

formado de tener familia y pasar el resto de su vida con ella, pero ahora al escuchar a Janet hablarle

sobre lo buen padre que sería con Sam y que pese a todas las cosas ella le quería comprendió que

ella estaría para siempre con él.

- Janet, casate conmigo.

- Janet lo miró sorprendida. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

- Eddie, ¿es una broma, verdad?

- No, Janet. Estoy hablando completamente en serio, de hecho nunca en mi vida he

hablado más en serio. Quiero que seas mi mujer, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida

contigo. Te quiero.

- ¿Estas completamente seguro? De verdad que puedes tomarte tu tiempo para

pensarlo.

- Janet, no tengo nada que pensar, estoy seguro al cien por cien. ¿Tu tienes que

pensarlo?

- No, Eddie, no tengo nada que pensar. Sería la mujer más feliz del mundo siendo tu

mujer.

Los dos se abrazaron y besaron, para Janet aquella era la declaración de amor más

bonita que podía jamás haber imaginado. No era rebuscada, ni artificial, era sincera y directa y se

sintió tan feliz que las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

- Eddie, tengo que decirte algo. - dijo Janet.

- Uff, Tu voz suena a que lo que tienes que decirme no me va a gustar nada, ¿tengo

razón? - dijo Eddie levantando la cabeza de Janet para que le mirase a los ojos.

- No creo que te guste mucho, pero tampoco es nada malo en sí. Solo que dentro de

una semana tengo que volver a Providence.

- ¿Por qué tienes que irte, Janet? No entiendo, es que hay alguien que te esperé –

Dijo Eddie sonando celoso.

- Es por mis abuelos, Eddie. Últimamente no se han encontrado muy bien, y tengo

miedo de que les pase algo y yo no pueda estar con ellos. Además tengo un trabajo,

y estos días aquí son solo unas vacaciones, tengo que volver al menos durante una

temporada hasta que encuentren a alguien para sustituirme.

- ¿De verdad, es solo por eso? - preguntó Eddie con cara seria.

- Claro que es solo por eso. Eddie no podría querer a otra personas que no fueras tu.

Desde que me fui solo he ido del trabajo a casa y a visitar a mis abuelos. No he

estado con nadie, ni siquiera me ha pasado por la imaginación hacerlo.

- Janet, creo que tengo que contarte algo.

- Si vas a hablarme de las chicas con las que has estado estos meses, no es necesario,

lo se. No es que la idea me encante, pero puedo entenderlo, la que lo fastidió todo

fui yo, tenías derecho a intentar ser feliz con alguien.

- Lo cierto es que no pasó nada con ellas, no podía, cada vez que lo intentaba

pensaba en ti y era incapaz, ya nunca podría estar con otra persona porque tu

cambiaste mi forma de pensar y de ver mi vida.

En ese momento Nick entró por la puerta de nuevo. Hannah le había explicado

como habían sido las cosas, y aunque le dolió lo que Eddie había hecho, tenía que

perdonarle, porque ya había perdido diez años de la vida de sus amigos y tal vez de

su hijo y no estaba dispuesto a seguir perdiéndose las cosas.

Janet y Hannah dejaron a los dos hombres solos para que pudieran hablar. Eddie

necesitaba explicarle a Nick como habían sucedido las cosas. Janet se despidió de Eddie con un

beso y Eddie le dijo que la vería por la noche. Cuando salieron de la tienda Hannah y Janet tomaron

caminos separados. Hannah tenía que ir a su casa, hablar con Sam, con sus padres y por supuesto

con Ray, no iba a ser fácil, pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás, tenía que afrontar su vida de cara.

Janet, por su parte se acercó a la tienda de muebles para cambiar la decoración de su dormitorio.

Luego se acercó a la ferretería para comprar la pintura de la pared, quería empezar de nuevo y ese

era el mejor momento, se sentía feliz y alegre, por fin había arreglado las cosas con Eddie y él la

había pedido que se casase con él.

El día transcurrió tranquilo. Eddie y Nick habían hablado y habían arreglado las cosas.

Janet había conseguido todo lo que necesitaba a re-modelar su habitación y todo parecía transcurrir

mejor en sus vidas.

Janet había ido a visitar a Sully, le había contado todo. Sully se alegro se volver a verla

feliz, y por su puesto la dijo que su puesto de trabajo seguía esperándola y que estaba deseando que

volviera. Sabía que Andrew Davis la iba a echar de menos, pero él adoraba a Janet y quería tenerla

cerca, para él era como una hija, y siempre había pensado que el día que faltase le regalaría el bar a

ella. Janet sabría cuidar el legado de Sully.

Por la noche Janet estaba en casa cuando Eddie llamó a la puerta. Ella abrió con una

enorme sonrisa en su cara. Eddie había comprado un hermoso ramo de flores variadas, que sabía

que Janet adoraba. Janet había preparado la cena para los dos. Después de cenar los dos encendieron

unas velas y se sentaron en el sofá frente a dos copas de vino. Mientras estaban viendo una película,

Eddie sacó del bolsillo una pequeña caja. Janet lo miró con cara de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué es esto, Eddie? - Preguntó Janet.

- No sé.- contestó Eddie.- Apareció mágicamente en mi bolsillo esta tarde y creo

que alguien me dijo que era para ti.

Janet abrió la caja y comprobó que era un anillo de compromiso. Era sencillo pero

hermoso, en oro blanco y con un pequeño diamante engastado en él. Janet se lo colocó en el dedo y

comprobó que la medida era perfecta.

- Creo que oficialmente estamos comprometidos. - Dijo Eddie mirando a Janet con

una sonrisa en su cara.

- ¿Cuándo lo compraste? - Preguntó Janet.

- Lleva guardado en la cómoda de mi dormitorio desde hace siete meses. Tenia

pensado pedirte que te casaras conmigo desde que volvimos de ver a tus abuelos,

pero nunca encontraba el momento perfecto para hacerlo, y luego pasó todo lo que

pasó y se quedó allí, hasta hoy que lo volví a sacar. Estaba destinado que tenía

que ser tuyo.

Janet comenzó a llorar, en el fondo se sentía culpable por no haber tenido suficiente fe

en su relación con Eddie. Aún se sentía avergonzada. Eddie limpió con sus dedos las lagrimas que

corrían por la cara de Janet.

- Vamos, no llores. Tenemos un futuro por delante, y quiero ver esa sonrisa que me

enamoró, y necesito tu fuerza, porque esa fuerza es la que me ayuda a continuar

cada día.

Janet se acercó a Eddie y lo beso con dulzura. Amaba a aquel hombre como nunca

había imaginado que se podría amar. Y ahora estaba segura de que pasarían el resto de sus vidas

juntos. Después pasaron la noche riendo, haciendo el amor y descansando durante unas poquitas

horas.

Por la mañana Eddie se fue a trabajar después de desayunar y Janet preparó todo para

pintar su habitación. Había elegido un color verde clarito, no quería que su cuarto, ahora que había

vuelto con Eddie resultara demasiado femenino para él, y el verde era un color de esperanza. Los

muebles llegaron por la tarde. Había elegido una cama con cabecero de forja negro, un armario más

grande en madera de pino y una cómoda haciendo juego, y a los pies de la cama un hermoso baúl

que también servia como asiento. Compró también un sofá de dos plazas, para colocar debajo de la

ventana, era el lugar perfecto para sentarse a leer. Cuando todo estuvo montado, en la cama colocó

una antigua colcha de hilo que había pertenecido a la abuela de su madre, era de color beige y le

daba a la habitación una sensación de paz y tranquilidad. Cuando miró el conjunto se sintió feliz.

Tomó una foto con su móvil y se la envió a Eddie. La respuesta fue "Estoy deseando estar allí".

La semana transcurrió rápido. El domingo por la tarde Janet estaba preparando su

maleta mientras Eddie veía un partido. El tiempo que iban a estar separados se le iba a hacer eterno,

pensó mientras cerraba la maleta. Después de varios besos y algunas lágrimas Janet montó en su coche para dirigirse a Providence.

Estaba triste por dejar a Eddie, pero a la vez esperanzada de

volver a ver a sus abuelos y poderles contar todo lo que había pasado esa semana. Eddie le había

prometido que iría el fin de semana para que pudieran celebrar su compromiso con sus abuelos a

los que Eddie apreciaba mucho. Antes de salir de Khights Ridge, Janet pasó por casa de Hannah

para despedirse, lo cierto es que no habían estado juntas mucho tiempo después del descubrimiento

del secreto de Hannah. Hannah había hablado con Ray y le había contado todo, él se lo había

tomado bastante mal y había jurado vengarse de ella y de todos los amigos de Nick, por fin Ray

había mostrado su verdadera cara, la de un ser rencoroso y vengativo, que siempre había querido

estar con ella, no porque la amara de verdad, sino por conseguir a la chica de Nick. Hannah se sintió

triste y defraudada, nunca había imaginado que Ray fuera realmente así, aunque mas de una persona

se lo había advertido antes. Janet le dijo que llamara a los chicos y les avisara para que estuvieran

atentos, ninguna de las dos querían que sufrieran otra paliza como la de Eddie, o que les pasara algo

peor. Janet le contó a Hannah lo de su compromiso con Eddie, y eso al menos alegró algo a Hannah,

que vio como su amiga volvía a sonreír de verdad. Las dos amigas se despidieron y Janet continuó

su viaje a Providence. Cuando llegó a su casa Janet telefoneó a Eddie, y le contó lo que había

hablado con Hannah sobre Ray. Janet le pidió que tuviera mucho cuidado con él, se había

convertido en un enemigo aún más peligroso. Eddie la dijo que estaría alerta, y que aún tenía un par

de ases en la manga para mantener a Ray a ralla. Durante un par de horas los dos estuvieron

hablando y pensando en la fecha de su boda. Eddie dijo que no quería esperar mucho, Janet se sintió

feliz de notar lo emocionado que él estaba. A Janet le gustaban las bodas en primavera asique

decidieron que sería el 22 de Mayo, aún tenían medio año para poder planificarlo todo, aunque los

dos estaban de acuerdo que sería una boda sencilla, con sus amigos y familiares. Hablando sobre la

boda y otras cosas los dos se quedaron dormidos.

Por la mañana Janet se fue a trabajar y a la hora de la comida se reunió con sus abuelos

para contarles todo lo que había pasado en las tres semanas que había estado en Knights Ridge. Sus

abuelos estuvieron encantados de verla tan feliz, estaban deseando poder ver a Eddie para decirlo

que ya lo sentían como parte de la familia, y que lo querían como a un nieto.

Janet se dio cuenta que su abuela no estaba tan bien como siempre y se preocupó, pero ella le quitó importancia diciendo

que no era nada, solo cosas propias de la edad. Janet no quiso presionarla más pero se quedó

preocupada, intentaría averiguar a través del medico lo que le estaba pasando realmente a su abuela.

Por la tarde Janet habló con su jefe, para decirle que en cuanto le fuera posible iba a

volver a vivir en Knights Ridge, porque se iba a casar. Andrew Davis se sintió feliz por ella, pero un

poco triste porque le había tomado cariño a Janet y era una de sus mejores empleadas, aunque

comprendió que el sitio de Janet estaba junto a su novio y próximamente marido.

La semana transcurrió lenta para Janet y Eddie, los dos estaban deseando verse y

aunque todos las noches hablaban hasta quedarse dormidos, deseaban estar juntos. Durante la

semana Janet habló con el médico de sus abuelos. El Doctor Mateus, le dijo a Janet que su abuela

sufría una afección de corazón, que tarde o temprano acabaría con su vida. No había solución para

su enfermedad, su avanzada edad desaconsejaba por completo una operación, asique lo único que

podían hacer era mantener a Eddit Meadows relajada, para que su corazón no sufriera más de lo

necesario. Janet se entristeció al escuchar al medico, adoraba a su abuela y sentía que el día que ella

muriera una parte muy importante de la vida de Janet se iría con ella. Tenía que intentar pasar el

mayor tiempo posible con ella y con su abuelo. También sabía que su abuelo era el que más iba a

sufrir porque amaba con locura a su mujer.

El viernes por la noche cuando estaba a punto de acostarse, el timbre de su

apartamento sonó, no imaginaba quien podía llamar a su puerta a esas horas. Se puso una bata por

encima y se acercó a la puerta, despacito abrió, un poco temerosa. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula

cuando delante de su puerta encontró a Eddie con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas en una mano y una

botella de vino en la otra. Él había dicho que no podría ir hasta el sábado a la hora de la comida,

porque tenía que resolver unos asuntos en la tienda.

Janet lo miró con esa sonrisa tan dulce que Eddie amaba.

- Entrega especial para Janet Meadows de parte de Paisajismo Latteka. - Dijo Eddie sonriendo.

- No me puedo creer que estés aquí, pensé que no vendrías hasta mañana – contestó Janet emocionada de verlo.

- Nick dijo que se encargaría de todo en la tienda, asique pensé que podría venir hoy y darte una sorpresa.¿Te he sorprendido? - dijo Eddie mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

- Estoy sorprendida, y encantada de que estés aquí, te he echado tanto de menos. - contestó Janet mientras lo abrazaba.

- Yo también te he echado de menos, no quería esperar más para verte. Que tal si nos vamos a la cama,

por lo que veo, tu estabas a punto de hacerlo. - dijo Eddie con una dulce sonrisa pícara.

De acuerdo, pero antes voy a poner estas flores en agua, son preciosas y no quiero que se estropeen.

Mientras Janet ponía las flores en un jarrón, Eddie echó un vistazo al apartamento de Janet,

le gustaba como lo había decorado, era el estilo total de Janet. Luego se dirigió a la habitación y

comenzó a desnudarse. Cuando Janet llegó a la habitación, él ya estaba metido en la cama y

se había quedado dormido, se notaba que estaba agotado. A Janet le encantaba verlo dormir,

parecía tan pacífico y relajado. Ella se acercó y también se metió en la cama y apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho,

él pasó su brazo alrededor de ella y ambos se quedaron dormidos, felices y relajados.

Cuando el sol comenzó a entrar por la ventana Eddie se despertó y vio a Janet acurrucada junto a él,

despacito comenzó a besarle la mejilla, luego fue pasando por sus labios y poco a poco fue bajando hacia su cuello.

Janet lanzó un pequeño gemido de placer, adoraba cuando él la besaba lento.

Eddie fue metiendo sus manos debajo de la camiseta que Janet tenía puesta, empezó a acariciar sus senos,

despacio, lento con cuidado. Adoraba su piel suave y el olor a naranja que se desprendía de ella.

Luego Eddie despacio le quitó la camiseta y comenzó a pasar su boca por entre sus senos y lamer despacio

sus pezones mientras ella acariciaba su pelo. Luego Eddie se acercó a su boca y empezó a besarla apasionadamente,

Janet le susurró al oído "hazme el amor".


End file.
